


10,000YearsShipping-Shared Knowledge

by Zetsubousensei



Series: Poke-pairings. [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Abduction?, Dimension Travel, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetsubousensei/pseuds/Zetsubousensei
Summary: Dialga goes to gather information on people messing with the natural order of things but winds up finding a young Wartortle instead.
Relationships: Kameil | Wartortle/Dialga
Series: Poke-pairings. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329591
Kudos: 1





	10,000YearsShipping-Shared Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably the most fun Pokeship I've written yet but also the hardest. Some of this is very headcanon reliant as while I began really thinking about how Wartortle as a species function things got out of hand. I haven't played Diamond since it first came out so I hope I didn't miss anything lorewise with Dialga. 
> 
> As always I have no beta-reader so all mistakes and grammatical errors are mine alone. Feel free to criticize me. This is my first time writing a gender-neutral character and I found the pronouns a bit tricky, if any parts are unclear please let me know.

To say that time is a flowing river is an apt description. All of time surging on unrelentlessly rushing down the mountain and emptying into the sea that is death. For the time guardian this aspect of life never bothered him. Dialga saw to it that time continued to flow smoothly and as an aspect of this people, plants, and Pokémon come and go. The riverbed must not overflow, and exceptions were not to be made. Throughout the eons several dimensions have been toying with slowing the aging progress, but none have yet achieved immortality. Time marches on.  
The specific dimension caught his eye when the humans found a way to bring something back. A small research lab resurrected the ancient Kabuto, once long dead the creature scuttled about the lab in a panicked state before fleeing through the open door out into the forest. Since then the humans made great strides in their technology, species were repopulated back from the brink of extinction, the world saw great numbers of long-dead Pokémon once again roaming the wild. The sight slightly unnerved Dialga, never before had a dimension unlocked this power.  
It was not often that Dialga saw it fit to leave his dimension, given the rapid development though he figured now was as good a time as ever to visit. Concentrating hard a rift appeared, a shimmery distorted void of swirling colors. With a confident step Dialga went forward.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was common knowledge among the young Squirtle children that they would need to make a choice someday. A choice between power or longevity. Wartortle could live for thousands of years, their bodies designed in such a way to conserve energy that they could live for months on end in an almost immobile state. The Squirtle who chose this life promised to dedicate themselves to the pursuit of knowledge. They were tasked with discovering, maintaining, and passing down info. It is a discipline relatively few Squirtle ultimately decide to take on. A lonely lifestyle secluded in the deep heart of the forest or alone on an island. A quiet hermitage that most would rather avoid, seeming immortality notwithstanding. Instead becoming a strong foreboding Blastoise, bulky and brave by a capable trainer’s side was the ideal life in many a young Squirtle’s eyes.  
Every second year the Squirtle and Wartortle of the land gathered for a group evolution ceremony. The location was always determined to be where the oldest living Wartortle remained. This time it was in a small forest south of Pallet Town near the quiet river. The senior Wartortle nested in a small grotto sleeping, his tail so long it unintentionally found its way into the water where pebbles and twigs became entangled in the hair. At approximately 9438 his scales were patchy, and his shell was covered in so much moss and plant life he was almost lost among the lush nature of the riverbed.  
Apprehensively the group gathered around the elder, chattering among themselves with a mixture of excitement and nervousness. As more arrived the grotto filled to about 150 Squirtle and Wartortle, a large turn-out this year. The line was blessed with many children. As the time drew near the elder lifted himself up in an unsteady manner dirt and mud falling off of him.  
The Squirtle being prepped for this moment began to line up near him. In a long procession they approached and received a blessing. A hand on the shoulder. A rasping whisper revealing location they needed to go. One after the other the Squirtle proceeded to make their way to the elder and were prompted to the evolution location.  
Once the last Squirtle made it through the trees the twenty or so remaining Wartortle made their way forward. Only a few are allowed to remain unevolved, usually seen as the undesirable option though this often not an issue. The evolving ones are taken care of first, after a quick blessing they jump into the river and are reborn as Blastoise. Blasting water out the new cannons they happily part ways with the remaining non-evolving kin.  
The elder sits back down breathless and exhausted. Slowly he draws ornate symbols in the ground, a symbolic map. Spiraling water, jagged mountains, a thundering sky some of the symbolism seems meaningless to them at the moment others are unambiguous. The Wartortle are advised by the elder as he gasps out his final instructions of the day; they are to bring something of importance to the location drawn. Something that is worth studying, something that they can pour thousands of years of research into. If the one at the location accepts their pursuit as worthwhile, they will be permitted to remain a Wartortle, if not they will be forced to evolve.  
Getting up the Wartortle part ways, a few thank the elder, most leave stressed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dialga found himself in an unfamiliar forest, deciduous and sparse. With no innate sense of direction afforded to most Pokémon in this realm he found himself quickly becoming lost. He knew what the research lab looked like, but not where to find it. Moving deeper into the woods he hoped to avoid any human encounters. With their rapid technological advancement, he was not afraid to admit a wee bit of wariness surrounding the prospect of meeting with them. Being a large and heavy creature the forest shook as he walked, every step familiar and unfamiliar wildlife scampered away. As he continued his aimless trudge onwards.  
After walking for a quarter of the day dehydration took him over, making his way to the river he noticed a Wartortle running after a small brown Pokémon, the Pokémon he was after. It scuttled around the riverbed dashing in and out of the water to avoid its pursuer. After a few loops the Wartortle made a mighty forward leap snagging hold of the edge of the prehistoric shell. While fighting to keep a grip on the struggling Pokémon the turtle happened to glance in his direction, startled by the unfamiliar Pokémon. Backing away Wartortle tightened their grip on the brown Pokémon, putting out a foot they prepared to dash, but before they had a chance to run away Dialga let out a deafening roar. Time screeched to a halt, leaves suspended just above the ground, droplets floated like beads in the air. Stepping forward carefully as to not tread on anything unintentionally Dialga inspected the turtle. A young one he figured based on the shininess of the shell and relative cleanliness of the hair. The poor turtle seemed terrified, eyes wide and hands clenched, it looked pretty pitiful. Gently leaning forward he grabbed the Pokémon in their hands and began to gently tug, the creature loosened, but not to the point where it could be safely removed. Time would need to be unstuck. Taking a deep breath he let out another powerful roar, the newly mobile Wartortle began to scamper away but was quickly grabbed by Dialga who clamped down on the back of the shell. Lifting them into the air he watched as they thrashed about wildly, swaying back and forth still clutching the Kabuto who seemed resigned to its fate. Letting out a small hum he reached his neck around and dropped the pair on his back, he felt the legs scurry around probably trying to decide if jumping was worth it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Panic seized Wartortle as the giant creature placed them on it’s back, it was a Pokémon they had never seen before. Shivering a little he peeked over the side, it was a long way down. Falling or jumping would definitely be painful and there was no easy way to ensure that the Kabuto wouldn’t get away in the process. Sighing they flopped down and studied at their captor. He was a large quadruped and had several grey protrusions including the spine they were currently leaning against. Touching it and finding it to be cool the turtle decided his captor must be a steel-type. The giant Pokémon had seemly teleported before but was currently lumbering on at a slow the stilted movement causing them to bounce up and down. Wartortle was just about ready to yell at the behemoth when the large beast came to a halt. Ahead of the party a sort of rift opened up, swirling colors danced around the middle of it. A sense of wonder overcame Wartortle, the large creature wasn’t afraid, stepping forward without hesitation, Wartortle knew in their heart that nothing bad would be waiting on the other side. The excitement at the prospect of new and unseen territory filled the small Pokémon as they stood up to embrace the unknown.  
Going through the portal felt smooth, like walking through water except you can breathe. It was a pleasant sensation though it only lasted a moment. Upon emerging on the other side the young turtle was overcome with all of the new information. They were in a room with no floor, yet it appeared solid to touch based on the large ones footsteps. Around them swam several other rifts with moving scenes depicting what they assumed was important events, some seemed similar, most featured unfamiliar Pokémon or people. Wartortle was interrupted from their gazing by the large Pokémon reaching back around to grab them. Gently placing them down the turtle took a second to adjust to the lack of apparent ground below. Pushing down the queasy feeling they looked up at their captor. The large Pokémon bent down to nudge at the Kabuto who was quivering in Wartortle’s arms. Walking past them to a rift he gestured to a scene in the distance, one of the scientists reviving the creature.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Wartortle seemed to be taking everything remarkably well. On the few occasions that Dialga had bought somebody back to his realm it had ended in hyperventilation and panicked crying. This turtle on the other hand seemed to be rather inquisitive about everything and was attentively watching the birth of the Kabuto. He could feel the excitement radiating from the smaller Pokémon as they watched the Kabuto scurried about the lab. The scientists on screen darted about frantically swinging nets and diving after it to no avail. Suddenly Dialga had a wonderful idea after watching one of the lab assistants try to corner it only for it to scuttle between her legs. Wartortles live a long time, around ten thousand years by some estimates, and Dialga was lonely, something he was not afraid to admit. After being stuck alone for so long it would be nice to have someone around to help him keep watch and study the dimensions, especially one as naturally bright and curious as the Wartortle. The scene ended and the turtle turned back to him smiling. Hesitantly Dialga asked if they might like to stay a little longer to help him out. He swears the grin grew bigger.

**Author's Note:**

> I may just actually ship it, these two Pokemon have a lot of potential for fun situations. I wouldn't mind seeing more content for it someday.


End file.
